Spyro
Spyro (スパイロ, Supairo) is a rare purple dragon, destined to bring peace to the world that is his home. After committing countless heroic deeds and adventures in his home, the Artisans Dragon Kingdom, Spyro was chosen to also become an Avenge Lander Impulsive and headstrong, he struggled to work in a team at first with his fellow allys and friends, but as time passed, Spyro became one of the strongest leaders in the fight against evil. He is good friends with two fellow Avenge Landers, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy. "Don't dare the dragon!" :—Spyro's official catchphrase. Appearance :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Akiko Yajima (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) :Voice actor (Teenager): Elijah Wood (English), Not Known (Japanese), Alexandre Gillet (French), Davide Perino (Italian), Timmo Niesner (German), Óscar Muñoz (Spanish), Mathias Klenske (Danish), Samuel Harjanne (Finnish), Nils-Martin Crawfurd (Norwegian), Tobias Blom (Swedish), Rolf Koster (Dutch), Alexey Elistratov (Russian) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Spyro is young and compassionate for others and is always willing to help them no matter what happens. He doesn't ask for rewards and is just happy to be a big help to those in danger. He is adventurous, curious about his past and eager to shape his future. In spite of showing recklessness of an adolescent at times, Spyro is slowly growing into the role of a leader of a proud species. Young "Looks like I got some things to do!" :—Spyro's feeling adventure ready. Spyro is known for being courageous, headstrong, eager and arrogant. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and has a fiery personality. He has little concern for his own safety and can be irresponsible at times, being extremely curious and hardly ever cautious, which could get him into trouble. Spyro gets into lots of mischief and is known to be cocky, a trait that can even lead to his downfall. Spyro himself has minimal interest in love, as he lost his chance with Elora and regarded the scene of Hunter falling in love with Bianca as "a sad sight". Teenager "I know this is not the path you would choose for me, but I have to walk my own path...and do what I know is right." :—Spyro's . As Spyro gets older, Spyro becomes much more mature and serious, losing his cockiness and arrogance and showed more willingness to correct his mistakes in the past. He is very intelligent, as he is able to understand Volteer's fast intellect and wide use of vocabulary. Having lived the first years of his life thinking he's a Dragonfly, Spyro is a little naïve about the ways of the world, but is eager to learn and grow. He is also very courageous, as at one point, he saved Cynder from Malefor's control. Relationships Friends/Allies *Mabus **Hugo **Flynn **Cali *Dragonflies **Flash **Nina **Sparx *Ponies **Mayor Mare *Alicorns **Princess Celestia **Princess Luna **Princess Cadance *Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Applejack **Rarity **Fluttershy **Rainbow Dash **Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spike *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Elora *Hunter *Bianca *Thomas Jones *NiGHTS *The Ancients **Chronicler *Avenge Landers **Gill Grunt **Trigger Happy Family *King Warfang (father) *Unnamed mother (deceased) *Cynder (sister) Neutral *Black Shadow *Hyenas Rivals Enemies *Malefor Abilities and Powers Normally, dragons can only wield and master a single element. Spyro, being a rare purple dragon, can wield and master several elements: Fire, Water, Electricity, Air, Ice, Earth, Psychic, Beast, Tech, Fear, Poison, Dark, Light, including Magic, and Time. Like all purple dragons, he can also control many abilities that others cannot. Namely, he can impulsively master the element of Convexity, theoretically a mixture of all of the elements he possesses, and he once had control over Time (to a certain extent). Spyro learned to defend himself using melee combat by means of his horns, tail, and paws. After receiving formal training from Ignitus, his skill in this area greatly improves, allowing him to defeat numerous ape warriors without having to use his elemental abilities. Since he is still a rather young dragon (and does not possess the full physical capabilities of the larger adult dragons), Spyro prefers to use his size and agility to his advantage, outmaneuvering his more physically powerful opponents and striking whenever he sees the opportunity. His skills in melee combat were enough to allow him to hold his own and deal a significant amount of damage to Gaul. In combat, he uses the tactic of knocking his opponents into the air, where he can use his superior aerial mobility to attack his opponent without fear of outside interference or retaliation. While in the air, he can ram airborne opponents into their allies to inflict more widespread damage. Like all dragons, Spyro is also able to fly. Spyro learns how to use his wings as a shield, swim underwater, double jump, head dive, and also gains the ability to cast various magic spells and the art of Dragon Kata. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Fire **Pyrokinesis **Fire Breath **Super-Fire Breath **Fire Shield **Fire Fury **Fire Bomb **Fire Wall **Fire Stream **Fire Shot **Triple Flameballs **Fire Bomb **Fire Flail **Fire Pound **Fire Style: Dragon Cannonball *Water **Hydrokinesis **Water Breath **Bubble Breath **Water Fury **Water Bomb **Water Wall **Water Stream **Water Shot **Water Bomb **Water Flail **Water Pound **Water Style: Dragon Cannonball *Electricity **Electrokinesis **Electric Breath **Electric Fury **Electric Bomb **Electric Wall **Electric Stream **Electric Shot **Electric Bomb **Electric Flail **Electric Pound **Electric Style: Dragon Cannonball *Air **Aerokinesis **Air breath **Whirlwind Breath **Air Fury **Air Bomb **Air Wall **Air Stream **Air Shot **Air Bomb **Air Flail **Air Pound **Air Style: Dragon Cannonball *Ice **Cyrokinesis **Ice Breath **Ice Fury **Ice Bomb **Ice Wall **Ice Stream **Ice Shot **Ice Flail **Ice Pound **Ice Style: Dragon Cannonball *Earth **Geokinesis (a.k.a Terrakinesis) **Earth Breath **Earth Fury **Earth Bomb **Earth Wall **Earth Stream **Earth Shot **Earth Bomb **Earth Flail **Earth Pound **Earth Style: Dragon Cannonball *Plasma Breath *Missile Breath *Shadow **Night Lightning **Shadow Dash **Black Lightning **Shadow Reach *Dark **Dark Fire *Poison *Fear *Convexity *Melee Combat *Aerial Combat *Charge *Horn Ram *Super-Charge *Glide *Flight **Spyro's Flight *Hover *Climb *Dive *Horn Dive *Wing Shield *Headbash *Barrier *Regeneration Miscellaneous Skills Since dragons, are also reptiles, he has a natural ability to regrow his parts. Weaknesses History Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Purple Dragons Category:Males Category:Heroes